Frank Heffley
'Franklin "Frank" Heffley '''is a major character in the [[Diary of a Wimpy Kid (series)|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid series]]. He is Greg's, Rodrick's, and Manny's unpredictable and serious father. He is the husband of Susan Heffley and the brother of Joe Heffley and Gary Heffley. He has to do all Rodrick's school papers for him because Rodrick pretends he does not know how to type. Personality Frank is over-possessed, disciplinary, argumentative, critical, over-reactive, shrill, irritable, strict, insecure, easily-bothered, ill-tempered, shallow, and emotional. He is constantly bothered and troubled by such small matters, such as Rodrick's typing skills and Greg's silly mistakes, and always wants his sons to look good in front of his boss, a very small matter that Frank constantly gets worked up about; this shows that, like his son, he is shallow and worries about what other people think about him rather than what he thinks about himself. He is very serious and over-possessed in the fact that if his sons do something that irritate him ever so slightly, it makes him become incredibly serious and critical of their behavior. He is a hard worker, and has a poor relationship with all of his sons, since the three cannot relate to each other at all in any way possible, nor can they relate to Frank himself.Frank has a very strong interest in American history, proven by the fact that he builds a Civil War battlefield in his spare time. He does not let anybody into the furnace room where the Civil War battlefield is housed, as he is extremely cautious about what he lets people do to his battlefield as he thinks it can be easily ruined.Frank also hates heavy-metal music and which is obviously the reason why he hates Rodrick's band.He also thinks that Rowley is a accidental prone as he dropped a plate and broke it.He hates teenagers a lot and according to Greg,its Frank's dream to get all teens sent to military academies.He also hates his second youngest brother,Joe,he used to think that Joe is a "troublemaker" until The Ugly Truth where they get along for the first and only time. Appearance Greg's illustrations depict Frank wearing a tie, and a few strands of hair falling down in his face. Sometimes, Greg illustrates his father wearing boxer shorts, but this is only when his father goes to bed. In the movie, like everybody else in his family, Frank has rough brown hair, and light skin. He usually wears business outfits, like he does in the book. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel Trivia *Frank's actual profession is not listed so far. Greg, however, does know what Frank does for a living. Apparently, it may be hinted that Greg has no intention of telling what he knows. *Frank is a junk-food addict, therefore implying that he may have a high cholesterol level. This is rather ironic as Frank is not depicted as overweight. References Category:Characters Category:The Heffley Family Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in The Third Wheel Category:Adults